Voldemort Is Going Down
by Miss-Invisible-Xx
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico go to Hogwarts because Dumbledore asked Chiron for some help in fighting the battle against Lord Voldemort. While they are there can they keep their secret quiet or will the golden trio figure it out? After TLO before TLH, kiss never happened. During 6th year at Hogwarts. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter and all the characters from their books.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was walking out of archery with the rest of my cabin, the sun was shining bright, when Chiron galloped up to me, Chiron is a centaur half white stallion from the waist down, and well waist up, he is just a normal human.

"Hi Chiron, how have you been?" I asked, I always thought of him like a second father.

"Good my dear, can you get Percy, Thalia and Nico up in the big house for me I would like to talk to all four of you in private. Be there in fifteen minutes I must go now, see you there." Chiron said, as he galloped up in the direction of the big house.

'Great now I have to talk to Percy,' I said glumly. You see ever since I brought him the blue birthday cake and was interrupted by Nico before I could tell him my feelings for him, he has been avoiding me ever since.

'Wow this wont be awkward,' I said sarcastically to myself as I ran up to Poseidon's cabin. I knocked on his door but when there was no answer I started banging. 'Stupid seaweed brain he probably sleeping again,' I muttered to myself.

"What do you… oh it's you, look I was sleeping can't you come back later," said a very angry-looking Percy.

"Look Percy I only came here because Chiron wanted me to get you, Nico, Thalia and talk to all four of us up in the big house now! Don't worry I'm leaving now," and with that I stormed off to find the others.

'Gods he can be so annoying and such a seaweed brain' but that is why I love him. Yes Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena fell in love with a seaweed brain that doesn't even like her.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder I was about to reach for my knife when a familiar voice said, "Hey Annie it's just me no need to go for you knife."

"Thalia you know me well enough that I don't like being called Annie." I turned around and hugged my best friend.

"Don't I get a hug too?" I turned and Nico was standing beside Thalia. I quickly hug Nico and told them what Chiron and Percy said.

"Don't worry when I see Percy I'll zap him for you!'' Thalia assured me angrily. I laughed, that's Thalia for you, the violent one of us all.

"Come on lets just go see what Chiron wants, than you can plan to zap Percy." Nico said as glumly as ever. That's makes me laugh harder than Thalia!

Nico, Thalia and me walked with linked arms to see Chiron. When we arrived laughing, I notice Percy was already there, and so was Chiron, we sat down around the ping-pong table and waited for Chiron to begin.

"The gods have issued a sort of quest, one I might add I asked for; you see a friend of mine Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of a school in England called Hogwarts."

"Who names a school after a skin disease for pigs?" laughed Percy.

"Shut it kelp head and let Chiron finish," shouted Thalia while glaring at Percy, "continue Chiron."

"Thank you Thalia, you see they are fighting a war against a man named Lord Voldemort." Explained Chiron.

"That is the riddle guy my dad keeps talking about, he has cheated death too long, him, and all those wizard." Added a very angry Nico.

"Yes that's him, well anyway Dumbledore needs help defeating Lord Voldemort so he asked me could we send in the best, which is you guys, I talked to the gods and they have agreed to send in you four because you are the best. Lady Hecate has blessed all of you with magic so you can blend in at Hogwarts. You will be acting as exchange student from America, you are to keep being a demigod a secret from the rest of the students, and the staff until Dumbledore thinks its time to tell everyone. Any question?" explained Chiron.

"What about book, wands, cauldrons, etc, and you're forgetting the whole 'dyslexic' thing, how are we supposed to read these books?" I questioned.

"Lady Hecate has supplied all your things you'll, they should be in your cabin. As for the books, they will be in Greek." Said Chiron

"How are we getting there?" asked Percy

"By plane, Lord Zeus has given you and Nico permission to fly to and from England in his domain."

"Where are we going to train?" said Thalia

"Dumbledore has given all of you a separated dorm to the rest of the students where it has a room to train, you trucks are magic so you can but you weapons in it and it won't be see at the airport, now off you go and pack. Annabeth stay here for a second." Said Chiron.

The others left and it was just me and Chiron.

"Your mother told me to tell you that she has given you the power to become an owl and the gift that you can speak to the owls, she said you need to befriend them because they can tell you about the enemy's secret and that will help you. Also a pet owl named Blinky, she will also help you. Now go and pack, you will be leaving in a half an hour." I left thanking Chiron and my mother and ran to my cabin.

When I enter my cabin sitting on my bed was a grey truck with my name on it and a snowy owl. When she saw me she flew across the room and landed on my shoulder. She nibbled my ear and said in my mind "mistress." I stroke her and said "Oh Blinky call me Annabeth" then ran around my room getting everything I needed into my trunk. I lifted it up it weighed nothing compared to Greek armour and ran to Thalia's tree to see three people and Chiron waiting for me already.

**A.N: well that is the first chapter hope you like it. Please review so I know if you like or dislike it thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HP and all the characters in the books.**

**Percy's POV:**

After talking to Chiron I walked back to my cabin, on my bed was a sea-green trunk with my name in blue. I ran around my room getting my stuff and dumping it into the trunk. I closed and locked the trunk and with the truck under my arm I walked to Thalia's tree.

"You know if you keep ignore Annabeth you are going to hurt her feelings even more?" said Nico, "she has already given Thalia permission to shock you after the way you treated her this morning, and I thought you liked her?"

"I do like her, I even think I love her but I didn't what to ruin my friendship with her, obviously that plan didn't work though, look I'll fix our friendship and say sorry, then at the right time I'll ask her out, ok?" I sighed

"You better do it fast dude, or she'll hate you for even more!"

We just reach Thalia's tree to see that Thalia and Chiron were already there. Thalia was glaring at me with her piercing electric blue eyes, Gods, I really must of upset Annabeth this morning.

"Good, you boys are here now; the only person we have to wait for now is Annabeth." announced Chiron.

"Look here she comes now, and it looks like her mother gave her a gift." informed Thalia.

I turn around and Thalia was right as she ran up the hill with her grey trunk and snowy owl followed her. She reached the top and panted "sorry I could not find my designs for Olympus." Her owl was now resting on her shoulder.

"So your mother gave you an owl for the mission, what's her name?" Said Thalia, admirably. "Her name's Blinky," said Annabeth.

"Wow she's so adorable!" said Thalia with a giggle as Blinky rubbed her small little head against Thalia's hand while she was petting her.

"Ha-ha Blinky says thank you, I can not believe my mother gave her to me." Said Annabeth, as if it was the best present she could have gotten at the moment.

"We can talk when we're on the road, but we need to leave now or we'll miss the flight," I interrupted. "Let's just hope Lord Zeus won't blast me out of the sky."

"Or me," murmured Nico dully.

"My Father won't blast you out of the sky if I am in the plane too kelp head, and as for you Nico, could you at least pretend to sound interested in this Quest!" said Thalia with a giggle.

"What about Blinky how are we going to get her past everyone at the airport?" inquired a worried Annabeth.

"The Mist is a powerful thing if you manipulate it now you can hide Blinky," explained Chiron, "Thalia would you like to do the honours?"

Thalia step forward "Yes Chiron no problem." She snapped her fingers and said "With the power of the mist hide Blinky. Make her look like a stuffed owl toy in the airport but only in the airport."

"Now that problem is fixed here is your wands, Thalia your wand is made from the wood of a pine tree and the core an eagle feather," everyone laughed at this, the irony, "Nico yours is made from an underworld promulgate tree, and the core is a hair from Cerberus. Annabeth your wand is made from the wood of an olive tree and the core is an owl feather and Percy last but not least, your wand is made from the wood of a palm tree and a hair from a mermaid."

"Now off you go. Argus is waiting in the van to drive you to the airport, good luck and remember to keep your secret, a secret from the other students; Dumbledore is the only one who knows about you four, now off you go."

We all said Goodbye to Chiron and ran with our trunks and wands to the van waiting at the bottom of the hill. 'off to the airport we go then,' I thought. In the van Nico and Thalia was sitting beside each other and I was in the back with Annabeth.

"Annabeth can I talk to you for a second?" I was nervous; crap I hope to gods she does not gut me with her knife.

"What Percy have you finally decided to talk to me?" Annabeth said angrily looking up from her owl that she had been petting.

"Look Annabeth I sorry, I'm sorry I started ignoring you I was just afraid that after the war you wouldn't want to still be friends seeing as I gave Luke the knife, I did not mean to hurt you, I'm really sorry can you forgive me." I gave her my best puppy eyes I could do. She laughed; yes! At least she does not entirely hate me.

"Oh Seaweed brain of course I don't hate you for that, you had to give him the knife or we could not defeat Kronos, and I will forgive you this time, but if you do it again I will let Thalia deal with you ok?" she said really sweetly.

"Deal, and if there is a next time I will personal go to Thalia and ask for her to shock me really hard." I agreed.

"So how are we getting to Hogwarts when we get to England?" asked Nico.

"Well when we arrive a guy called Arthur Weasley will be there to take us all up to King Cross Station, then we'll walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and that should get us to the train that will bring us to Hogwarts," explained Thalia. We all looked at Thalia with very confused expressions on our faces.

"So, Thalia, When exactly did you start reading minds?" Nico asked casually.

"No, Chiron told me before you guys got to the hill" laughed Thalia. "Oohhh..." we all said.

We finally arrive at the airport said bye to Argus and got onto the plane. The whole way there me and Nico where holding on for dear life and only let go when we got there. We had not trouble with Blinky and passport control. We got our luggage and went looking for Mr Weasley.

I saw a man holding a sigh saying Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo in Ancient Greek and then our names in English underneath.

"Look that must be Mr Weasley." I said and with that we went over to the man with flaming red hair.

**A.N: That was chapter 2 hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be in Harry POV. Thanks for reading. Thanks to all the people that review and thank you to Lacy Brown-Love for showing me my mistake so I could fix it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or HP and all the characters in the books.**

**Harry's POV:**

I was dreaming about riding my firebolt around the Weasley garden, training for when I get back to school when I woke with a start by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry… Harry time to get up!" urged a happy Mrs. Weasley, and then she went to wake Ron up. I sat up and felt around the table for my glass and put them on. "Mo-Morning." Yawned Ron.

"Morning." I got up and got dress then headed downstairs with Ron. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Ginny and Hermione about the exchange students.

"I wonder what they are like?" said Ginny, "I hope they are in Gryffindor with us!"

"Yeah I hope they are too, I would like to know what type of spells they do over in America!" added an excited Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley do you know anything about them?"

"No but you will soon find out when they arrive. Arthur is collecting them, and that reminds me," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked to the stairs, "Arthur dear hurry up you need to leave now if you want to be there when the plane arrives!"

"Mrs. Weasley can we go with Mr Weasley to the airport?" I asked.

"Of course you can dear. Ah there you are Arthur It's about time you came downstairs, you don't want to leave the exchange students waiting and confused in a foreign Country, also, Harry, Ron and Hermione are going with you." nagged Mrs. Weasley. "Yes dear, come on you three let's go." said Mr Weasley. There was a chorus of goodbye and then off to the airport in Mr Weasley new but still beat down car that must have an extension charm on it. The car journey to the airport was uneventful, when we got there we found the flight the exchange students had been dallied by 10 minutes so we waited and waited. Me and Ron where by now thumb wrestling. "Mr Weasley how will they know it is us if we don't have a sign?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me, Dumbledore said muggles use signs at the airport." While Mr Weasley said this he pulled out a sign from his jacket pocket. It had a strange lettering on it and underneath that the names Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Ron turned to me and said "strange names they have and what's up with the weird lettering?"

"Yeah there names are weird and I dunno, but I think they can explain it," I said looking at four people walking towards us with different coloured trunks and what looks like an owl teddy. The one that looked like the leader by the way the others looked at him, looked similar to me. He had the same raven black hair but his green eyes were more sea-green then emerald-green. He had a well builded body and an even tan as if he was working out on a beach, where as I am scrawnier. The girl beside him was like a typically stereotype of California girl with blonde hair that had princess curls an even tan, but what ruin the whole stereotype picture was her eyes they were a beautiful grey colour. She was looking at us as if she was deciding the best way to take us down in a fight. The girl beside her had black hair all spiked up with blue highlights in her hair, her eyes were electric blue and she was dressed as what you would say punk or Goth. The boy beside her was probably the scariest of them all; he was dressed in all black with a skull ring that he was playing with. His eyes were as black as his hair was like, black as the night. They all looked around 16/17 years old.

When they reach us the blonde spook first "Are you Mr Weasley?"

"Yes, yes I'm Arthur Weasley this is my son Ron and his friends Hermione Granger and harry potter." I cringed expecting the usually gaping and staring but it did not happen. "Hello I'm Annabeth, this is Percy (she pointed to the boy that looked like me), Thalia (pointing to the girl with electric blue eyes) and Nico (pointing to the one dressed all in black). It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for taking us in on such short notice." said a smiling Annabeth.

"Oh no it's not problem at all we are going to be going to king cross station to drop off these three and Ron's sister. By the way, have you got all you need for Hogwarts or do you need to get anything else?" Mr Weasley replied.

"Oh no we've go ever thing thank you for asking!" Thalia said politely. "Wow since when are you polite Thalia!" said a sarcastic Nico.

"Shut-up Nico I can be polite just not to you!" she said that and then stuck out her tough out.

"So mature." muttered Nico. "What did you say" Thalia was lifting her fists.

"Shut up you too or else!" Annabeth shouted at them, "Sorry Mr Weasley as you can see we are all jet lagged and hungry, it makes these two really cranky." Again Thalia stuck her tough out at Annabeth.

"Yes of course no need to apologise it is quiet alright, now if you follow me we can go to 'The Burrow'." An excited Mr Weasley answered.

We all walked in silence to Mr Weasley car but when we got there the exchange students looked worried.

"Sorry Mr Weasley I don't mean to be rude but we are not all going to fit into the car!" Percy quietly said. He looked the most tired out of them all, like he could collapse right now and fall asleep before he hit the ground.

"Oh I think we can all fit!" Mr Weasley said with a knowing smile. The Americans look like there were about to argue but then was too tired to even try. The trunks fitted into the boot with no problem, the Americans were surprised but not nearly as surprised as they got in to the car. They all fit in with still lots of room. Me, Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley were in the front. Hermione turned around probably to bombard them with question but found they were already asleep.

When we got to the Borrow we decided the best way to wake them up, Ron got feed up and just screamed "OI GET UP." They all jumped awake. The owl which I thought was a toy was flapping it wings and screeching and the Americans were trying to calm it down. "What was that for you nearly scared poor Blinky to death!" demanded Annabeth. I thought I heard Nico say "Yeah scared to death my ass."

"We're here so Ron thought the best way to wake you up was to scream at you; sorry we didn't mean to scare you!" explained Hermione.

They all muttered that's fine then got out and got the trunks. Once we got everything we headed inside to see a smiling Mrs. Weasley waiting with lunch ready.

"Hello dear I'm Molly Weasley; I hope you're hungry because lunch is ready."

They all nodded hungrily and sat down quietly but before they could devour the food they stopped looked around then asked Mrs. Weasley could they have a fire to burn a bit of the food. They said it was in their religion to do that. Ron looked like they murdered someone when they burned the food, well I guess to him they did. These America students were weird but I could not decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Well I guess I will have to wait and find out.

**A.N: thanks for reading hoped you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be in Nico's POV. Sorry I have not updated in a long time i have been really busy in school!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or HP and all the characters in the books.**

**Nico's POV:**

Mrs. Weasley food was amazing so much better than the cereal that Demeter makes me eat because apparently I was too weak!

"I'm so tired I could sleep right here!" Percy yawned.

"Yeah me too!" said Thalia. I look up at her and our eyes meet; I then looked away trying to hide my blush. You see ever since Thalia quit the hunt I have been seeing her a lot more, it started out as a simple crush but now I think I love her!

I know she said she quit the hunt so she did not have to see her friends grow up and die with out her but I heard Annabeth and Thalia talking about another reason, she likes some dude and I know it is not me. It crushed me when I found out. Percy was looking at me like he understood and he did I told him all about it when he caught me looking at Thalia the other day. I was brought back to the conversation by Annabeth.

"Mrs Weasley do you mind if we set up a tent and sleep for awhile?"

"No, no dear you go right ahead, do you need any help with it?" asked a concerned Mrs Weasley.

Gods all these names and so strange as well like Hermione and Ronald I mean they thought our names were weird and they even felt like sharing that piece of information but at least we were nice enough not to say it, well me, Percy and Annabeth were anyway. Thalia snapped and said some really rude stuff in ancient Greek it was so funny seeing that nosy girl with bushy hairs face! Well then after that Annabeth asked if we could sleep. I am so in need of a good sleep! We all went to set up the tent and then we slept like the dead!

*NEXT DAY*

I woke up after Annebeth shook me awake. She took me to get Percy up because it is my turn too. Uhh I hate waking him up, he always gets revenge on me. Usually I get soaked! The only person he does not get revenge on is Annebeth but we all know why! Anyway I finally got him up and we went into the borrow.

The only people up were Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. Since we where stay here Thalia volunteer us to help her make breakfast, I did not mind must but we all know how bad of a cook Percy is! While we were cooking Mrs. Weasley when to wake up the others because the train was leaving at king cross station at 11am. Ron could not understand why we where helping cooking. I was still tired and snapped because the bushy haired had been asking lots of question again;

"We are here because we want too why don't you all stop nosy around in other peoples business!" they all look up fronted and angry.

"We were just trying to get to know you better!" said a bossy sounding Hermione.

"Well maybe we don't what you to know everything about us, have you ever thought of that! Or are you too annoying to even think off other people feelings!" screamed Thalia, then she stormed out with Annabeth hot on her heels.

"Look what Thalia is trying to tell you, is that some people have hard past and don't what to talk about, look at harry he probably does not what everyone to talk about his parent or his background to strangers." Smartly told Percy.

I turned to Percy, "when did you get so smart fish face?"

"Shut up death boy I can be smart I just choose not to be!"

"Idiot! I don't even understand your ideas at all!" with that we both left to find Thalia leaving the confused wizards in the kitchen. When we finally found them they were putting the tents away. Thalia looked so cute when she was angry. Stop Nico she's angry right now if you say the wrong thing you will be on the ground in pain said the smart part of my brain.

"Thalia, are you still angry? if so get over it." Shit what made me say that.

"So I am now over reacting I am." And with that I was on the ground in pain because she just shot a hundreds if volts of lighting throw my veins. Great going Nico now you never will have a chance.

After my shocking experience I just had. We all head to king cross station in Mr Weasley weird car, then we ran straight throw a wall. We sent Percy first to see if it was safe, him being invisible and all. We he got throw ok we all went next. When we saw all the wizards in the ropes and with hats on, I think Percy lost it. He busted out laughing then when we tried to calm him down he fall on the floor and started rolling on the floor laughing. A few wizards were looking at him strangely but kept walking.

I guess they were all used to weird people laugh on the ground. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**A.N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please review. I promise next chapter will be at Hogwarts and Percy being Percy will do something really stupid! :P **


End file.
